


Five Weddings

by FrozenMemories



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, lots of drinking and dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Fic prompt: Nick and David wedding fluff - You ask and you shall receiveFive weddings and how they impacted Nick's life(set over the span of season six to post finale)
Relationships: David Hodges/Nick Stokes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Five Weddings

**One – Warrick & Tina **

To say that Nick was shocked by the revelation of Warrick’s elopement would be a major understatement. He’d never figured his best friend for the domestic kind and he’d never known him to date any of his girlfriends for longer than a couple of months. So for him to tie the knot with this new girl seemed like a crazy and stupid idea.

That’s not how he voiced his opinion aloud, of course.

The fact that Warrick had been so reluctant to introduce his new wife to his colleagues and friends had added extra suspicion on Nick’s part, even though he understood his inherent wish for privacy – their fellow CSIs were a nosey bunch and sure to scrutinize this new addition to Warrick’s life. However, Nick had insisted on at least getting to know the woman who had sprouted this uncharacteristic behavior in his friend and after a lot of nagging and prodding Warrick finally had agreed to talk it out with her. Eventually they had caved in and invited friends and coworkers from both sides to a housewarming party that served as well as a belated wedding celebration.

“Happy, bro?” Nick smiled when Warrick flopped himself down onto the sofa beside him.

“Happy if you are.” He didn’t quite know how to interpret Warrick’s dismissive headshake and decided to overlook it for the time being. They clinked their bottles together in silent agreement that their heart to heart was over and talked sports for a while until Warrick got dragged away by his wife, leaving Nick to his musing.

Tina seemed sweet. Pretty. And the mutual attraction between her and Warrick was obvious - Warrick couldn’t seem to keep his hands off of her the later the night grew. Nick still thought their spontaneous nuptials had been a bad idea but at least they looked genuinely infatuated as they danced around their living room surrounded by friends and family. Watching them stirred a long repressed yearning in Nick’s heart. He’d never been the kind of guy who’d pictured himself getting married, there’d always been that possibility, vaguely floating around because after all that’s what you’re supposed to do at some point, but he’d never dated anyone he’d have imagined a shared life with and he’d never had a lucky hand in the love department, period.

Still, the idea of having that special someone felt comforting.

Not that marriage was even an option for him, considering how his interest in women had been dwindling more and more over the years, making way for his growing attraction to men. And anyway, he preferred things simple and straight forward - short flings, sex, no feelings attached. He called it keeping his options open but really, wasn’t that just part of the appeal of being with guys? They didn’t expect flowers and dates and relationships, let alone marriage and domesticity.

Little did he know how radically his convictions were about to be changed – and by whom.

**Two – Chelsea & Mike**

“My cousin Chelsea’s getting married,” Nick stated casually as he opened the mail.

“Good for her,” David replied absently, shrugging off his bag to place it in its usual spot by the door.

Nick kept a carefully neutral tone when he volunteered, “The invitation is for a plus one.”

“Aren’t they always?” David asked over his shoulder. Their eyes met and David must have seen something change in Nick’s expression that prompted a surprised, “Oh,” followed by, “Who, me?”

Nick shrugged, not sure if the suggestion was appropriate. They hadn’t exactly defined their developing relationship but things between them had gradually shaped into something that could have easily been considered serious. He wouldn’t use the term boyfriend or significant other, but by all means and purposes, David _was _his ‘plus one’, wasn’t he?

“I… I’m not sure,” he hesitated, “I mean it’s kind of a big deal… I’ve never brought a date to a wedding.”

“Seriously? And you want me to be the first? Way to shock the whole family in one go.”

Nick chuckled at that. “C’mon, you’re not that bad,” he teased.

David shook his head. “Can I think about that?”

When the big day came they were both busy trying to calm their nerves. David hadn’t even officially met Nick’s parents before, and now he was going to be introduced to the entire family and what looked like half the state of Texas. Nick had told a handful of family members about bringing ‘someone significant’ and then just hoped things would go smoothly – he’d simply make a statement without actually having to have that whole conversation repeatedly.

So they sat side by side, stood together for small talk with members of Nick’s family he hadn’t seen since the last big event (another cousin’s wedding). They never quite touched too obviously and Nick grew tenser every time he introduced David to someone new.

They’d gone over the possible terms – _boyfriend, partner, lover _– nothing truly rolled off his lips easily enough, even though he felt the words inside his heart, each one of them.

He ended up saying, “This is David,” and was relieved that for most of his family that seemed to be enough. He suspected that the news had made rounds long before anyway, and most of them already knew.

Nick made it a point to state that he wasn’t _ashamed_ of their relationship, after all he had _wanted_ David to accompany him. He just – well, growing up in Texas had left him with a lot of reservations about putting his sexuality on a silver platter. Fortunately for him David was even less of an advocate for public displays of affection and he seemed quite content with just the occasional bumping of shoulders or elbows that could have been accidental at best. On the other hand Nick found himself longing for reassurance every now and then, despite the awkward discomfort.

As the afternoon dragged on into early evening he dared to let their incidental touches become more frequent and even placed his arm around David’s shoulders at some point.

“You havin’ a good time?” he asked when his brother excused himself briefly to get them a new round of drinks. David nodded and squeezed Nick’s thigh beneath the table. “Of course,” he smirked, “the food was good, the drinks are free, I’m having the time of my life.” Nick chuckled and shook his head. “Idiot,” he muttered with an affectionate grin gracing his lips.

Later, in the privacy of their hotel room, Nick let out his pent up frustration and made good use of every second they had to touch and kiss and to show David just how much he had appreciated the sight of him in his form fitting attire.

**Three – Lindsey & Caleb**

Nick had been touched to receive an invitation to Catherine’s daughter’s wedding. He still thought at barely 21 she was too young to take that step but she looked vibrant and happy and beautiful, and who was he to judge? Maybe she was one of the lucky ones, who found true love early in life and weren’t afraid of jumping into the adventure head first.

He’d been laughing at some joke David and Greg shared when Lindsey tapped his shoulder from behind. “May I?” She beckoned him to the dance floor. It was their goal to share a dance with each of their guest during the night Lindsey and Caleb had proclaimed in a speech earlier and apparently it was Nick’s turn.

He smiled as he twirled the beaming bride around in circles.

He could feel David’s eyes on him from where he was still standing on the sidelines, conversing with Greg. As the song faded out Nick briefly considered taking the chance and pulling David with him when Catherine grabbed his hand and spun him around.

“My turn,” she announced, winking at her laughing daughter who cast her eyes around in search for a new dance partner.

“It’s been a while, Nicky,” she smiled, “I see you still got it.”

He loosened his tie a notch. “Sure do,” he grinned and pulled her closer.

By the time Lindsey’s father in law interrupted them to ask Catherine for the next round Nick was out of breath from dancing and laughing with her. With a peck on the cheek and a wink he handed her over.

He found David near a tray of champagne glasses, exchanging his empty flute for a new one. “Linds get to you yet?” He asked, knowing full well that she hadn’t. “I managed to sneak off when she came to drag Greg away,” David told him in a tipsy stage whisper.

“Don’t feel like dancing?”

David drowned the contents of his glass in two gulps.

“Nope.”

“Not even with me?”

He pursed his lips as if deeply in contemplation, making Nick grin and catch his hand before he could theatrically reach out for another drink.

“Come on then,” Nick coaxed and led David to the dance floor.

It certainly helped that the guests were all wildly mixed up, dancing in all combinations so that they easily blended into the crowd. Not drawing any unwanted attention, it was just them, moving in between couples and small groups of friends. Letting loose, having fun.

Nick hugged David close to him, cupping the back of his head to whisper in his ear, “I love you.”

He emphasized his statement with a soft kiss pressed to David’s cheek. David smiled and pulled back to look him in the eyes, then closed the gap between them by planting a chaste but firm kiss onto Nick’s lips.

Nick still wasn’t a big fan of sharing public displays of affection but right there, right then, kissing David in the middle of a sea of familiar and unfamiliar faces felt perfectly right.

**Four – Nick & David**

“I want to marry you.”

The thought had been taking up room in his head for a while but he hadn’t planned for it to just blurt out of him.

“You what?” David blinked incredulously, as if he couldn’t believe Nick had really just said what he’d said. And he had every right to – Nick should have had a ring and waited for the right moment. A bottle of wine, a nice home cooked dinner, gone down on his knee – but they weren’t much for tradition and classical romance, so naked and sweaty, lazily wrapped around each other amidst rumpled sheets would have to do.

“I said I want to marry you,” he repeated, this time not mumbling into David’s ear but stating it firmly while looking straight into David’s wide open eyes.

Initially they’d wanted to keep it small, but once Nick started inviting family the list of guest would just grow beyond measure – there really wasn’t much choice. He’d imagined the disappointment on his mother’s face if they’d just snuck off and got married by themselves without inviting her – or either of his sisters’. He couldn’t do that, so between a secret drive through wedding and a big family event they eventually went with the _proper way._ A wedding was a public declaration of love, after all, hence public it was.

They’d gotten cold feet on several occasions during the planning and preparations - both of them - but managed to talk each other through it each time.

Nick’s legs were shaking with the effort of standing still in front of basically everyone they knew. David was nervously chewing on his bottom lip and his fingers felt cold like ice when Nick reached out to hold them.

“We got this,” Nick mouthed in false bravery.

His voice cracked a little when he stuttered out his vows.

His hands trembled when he slid the ring onto David’s finger.

His eyes watered when he listened to David’s quiet, “I do.”

The world around him faded when he leaned in for a kiss.

Grounded by the familiar touch of David’s hands framing his face he allowed himself to reflect on the fact that all eyes were on them in his moment. His hands on David’s hips held them closer together as he pressed more firmly against David’s lips.

Nick sunk into a secluded chair and closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. He was positively drained from eating and dancing and being constantly smothered in hugs and kisses from his family, his work family and David’s mom – and maybe also a drink or two too many. His lips curled into a happy smile as he leaned back in his chair and got lost in the scenery of their guests dancing and chatting the night away.

A pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and he felt David resting most of his weight onto his shoulders as he tightened his hold.

“Tired?” he mumbled into Nick’s ear. There was a faint touch of champagne on his breath. Nick craned his neck to meet David’s eyes.

“Just resting for a moment, gotta recharge my batteries for our wedding night.” He winked and grinned when he saw the twinkle in David’s steel blue eyes. “I should leave you to it then,” David said deliberately slow, “I need you all charged up before we make a dash for it.”

Nick chuckled and reached around to pull his surprised husband down into his lap. He was too preoccupied for a witty comeback so he just placed his hands on either side of David’s face and brought their lips together in a promising kiss.

**Five – Marcus & Luke**

It was the first wedding they’d attended as a married couple and while in their everyday lives the ring didn’t make all that big of a difference to Nick he still felt that there was a certain significance in that fact.

Moreover it was the first _gay _wedding he’d been to – not counting their own, of course. In a room full of people _like them _he felt legitimated in a way he hadn’t before and it was liberating.

He didn’t even think twice about holding David’s hand as they made their way to the rows of seats. He didn’t repress the impulse of leaning over to kiss David’s cheek when the first tunes of their friends’ chosen wedding song made him feel sentimental. He didn’t tense when David reached over to squeeze his thigh as Marcus and Luke exchanged their heartfelt vows. Instead he covered the hand with his own and gently traced the outline of David’s ring with his fingertips before clasping their hands together with a smile on his face.

Marcus had been David’s college roommate, whom he’d lived through all kinds of shenanigans with apparently. He was out, loud and proud – and thus was the party. Nick should have expected nothing less and to be honest he hadn’t. Still he was overwhelmed by the extent of noise and color and energy flowing through the crowded location.

He watched in fascination how the guests mingled, flirted and celebrated. There was plenty of untraditional dancing and grinding going on on the dance floor and Nick found himself enjoying being right in the middle of it, with no reservations whatsoever.

Returning from the bar David handed him a drink, something oddly pink with an umbrella sticking out over the rim. Nick didn’t even ask, he just clinked his glass against David’s and leaned forward to steal a kiss before he sipped on the sweet liquor.

“This is awful,” he commented with a grin on his face. “I happen to like it,” David countered and took the drink from him to take a deliberate swig of it before placing it on a table off to the side. “Well, I prefer the taste of beer,” Nick chuckled when David turned back to face him and slid his arms around his waist. There was a malicious glint in David’s eyes when he pulled Nick close and told him, “And I prefer the taste of you,” before he covered Nick’s lips with his own and coaxed him into a not so subtle kiss.

A few hours later Nick heaved himself up with an exhausted sigh to reach across David’s sleeping form and turn off the bedside lamp. He smiled at the sight of David’s loosely curled hand on top of the pillow, displaying the simple band around his ring finger that he never took off before bed time. Gently he sunk back down to the bed and pressed a kiss into the crook of David’s neck while his arm snuck around David’s waist to draw him tight against his own chest.

He thought back to the annoying new lab tech he’d met some fifteen years before and how drastically that man had changed his life. A soft chuckle escaped him as he tried to imagine his younger self’s face if someone had come to him back then and told him about these future developments. He’d never have believed them. But thankfully, life was full of surprises.


End file.
